


Sticks and Stones

by Dandalion



Series: Thirteen Tales of Love and Revenge [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Dark Blaine Anderson, Dominance, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hypnosis, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 19:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandalion/pseuds/Dandalion
Summary: Hey, lover boyOh, now do you believe me?That's not all that I can doSit back down,I'm afraid we won't be leavingCan't undo my spell on you
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Thirteen Tales of Love and Revenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539916
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Sticks and Stones

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YAQY_x_GByw

Five months. For five months, Blaine has watched as Kurt flirted with boys, made his way through three boyfriends and countless hook ups, all the while remaining _best_ friends with Blaine.

Blaine, for his part, has managed to find some hook ups of his own…not that they ever amount to much, considering how hung up he is—has _always_ been—on Kurt.

Unfortunately, Kurt doesn't know. And never _will_ know, because Blaine is completely aware of the fact that Kurt doesn't like him like that. He would rather be his best friend and have Kurt still feel comfortable around him rather than risk it all just to share his feelings.

But it's been _five months_, and Blaine is frustrated. He's been head over heels for Kurt since they first met at orientation, tentatively deciding to be roommates. When they realized how well they fit together after moving in, their dorm room became a center for late night chats, movie and pizza nights, and giggling gossip sessions.

Kurt has never shown interest in Blaine romantically, and is under the impression that, while they're both gay, that doesn't mean they're automatically attracted to each other. So just like Kurt isn't attracted to Blaine, Blaine must not be attracted to Kurt.

Blaine never had the heart to set him straight.

The idea comes to him after watching a documentary on hypnosis and how it could literally change people's mindsets and behaviors. He does some research, finding out that not only can hypnosis be used for sexual reasons, but there's actually a _name_ for it and it's practiced by many.

_Erotic hypnosis_. Blaine says it out loud a few times to get used to it. It sounds beautiful and exciting, sending thrills straight through his body and right to his cock.

As he reads the testimonials and understands more and more about how to perform the actual hypnosis, he forms an image in his head of Kurt, pliant and willing, reacting to his every command and touch.

He wants to, so badly. But all of the websites say that hypnosis can only work if the person going under is willing, and Blaine knows Kurt will most definitely not be willing to allow him to perform erotic hypnosis. However, he might be willing if he doesn't know it's _sexual_…

Blaine tells himself that his plan isn't taking advantage of Kurt; it's just allowing him to…persuade Kurt into the right mindset for them to finally be _more_ than just best friends. He'll tell Kurt about the hypnosis, saying he's done a lot of research and it relieves a lot of stress—which is true—and he'll say that he wants to help Kurt relax. Kurt _has_ been under a lot of pressure lately, due to several of his classes taking cumulative exams, his show coming up in a few weeks, and two papers due for his least favorite writing course.

He'll go for it. Blaine just knows it.

The opportunity comes sooner than Blaine expected, but he doesn't mind. He's been studying and practicing for over two weeks. He knows he can pull this off.

Kurt is lying face down on his bed, groaning as she stretches his arms above his head and wiggles his bare feet into the sheets.

"It should be illegal to make someone sit for a five hour exam," he mumbles into his pillow. "Seriously, we had _two_ breaks. Only two! And they were like, five minutes long; I barely had time to pee."

Blaine hums sympathetically, mentally prepping his sales pitch.

"It's crazy how stressed you've been. No one should be under that much pressure," Blaine muses, dropping down on the foot of Kurt's bed. "I mean, a five hour exam the week before your show? What, are they trying to break you in two?"

Kurt giggles before flipping over onto his back. Blaine takes the chance to place his hand on Kurt's leg, reveling in the muscles he can feel.

"You're a really great friend, you know that? You always know what to say." Kurt smiles up at him, his eyes soft before they slip closed.

Blaine rolls his eyes now that Kurt wasn't looking at him. Always the "great friend". It's time to be _more_.

"Hey, Kurt?"

"Mmmm?"

"Since you've been so crazed lately, I was wondering if…well there's something I've sort of been…reading up on that might help you relax. If you want to try it?"

Kurt eases on eye open curiously.

"What is it?" he asks, opening the other eye and slowly sitting up. This causes Blaine's hand to slip from his leg, but Blaine hardly notices the loss, too excited about the prospect of what's about to happen.

"Hypnosis," he breathes out, hoping he doesn't sound too eager. He doubts Kurt would pick up on it anyway.

Blaine expects skepticism at best, and Kurt laughing in his face at worst. But what he gets instead is a—_thrilling sexy fantastic_—surprise.

Kurt's face clouds over with a mixture of intrigue and thoughtfulness. His eyes flick to Blaine, who has to cross his legs to hide his half-hard erection.

"Like…dangle a necklace in front of my face and swing it back and forth while saying 'you're getting sleeeeepy'?" Kurt's voice doesn't seem mocking. He seems so genuine it makes Blaine's head spin with the possibilities. He keeps up appearances by chuckling, scooting more on the bed so that he's directly across from Kurt.

"No, it's actually a lot more than that. Hypnosis has actually been proven to change behavior…people have used it to quit smoking, to manage their anger…lots of things. Stress relief is definitely one of its main functions though. Kind of like yoga." Blaine tries not to fidget under Kurt's stare.

"Okay," Kurt states simply after a short silence. Blaine lets out a laugh unintentionally, but Kurt just continues to look at him calmly.

"S-seriously?" Blaine stutters out, before clearing his throat. He can't break now, not when he's _so close_. "I mean, you really want to try it?"

"Sure, why not? It seems interesting, and worst-case scenario, it doesn't work and I remain wound up. But it's worth a shot, right?" Blaine nods enthusiastically, opening his mouth to speak, but Kurt isn't quite finished. "Besides, it seems like you've done your research. I trust you." He gives Blaine a huge grin and takes his hand.

_I trust you_. Of all things, that's what solidifies this for Blaine. Kurt may not know _exactly_ what Blaine plans to use the hypnosis for, but he _trusts_ Blaine to lead him. Blaine has to take a moment to compose himself before speaking.

"That's…thank you, Kurt. I promise to really try and help you." He hopes Kurt hears the sincerity in his voice. He's going to make Kurt feel _so much_, and Blaine needs him to understand how much it means that Kurt is giving him that power.

"Of course, silly," Kurt says playfully. "You're my best friend. So, what do I need to do for this?" Kurt drops Blaine's hand and looks at him expectantly.

"Um…okay, why don't you lie down on your bed? On your back," Blaine directs, moving off of Kurt's bed to sit across from it on his own.

Kurt settles into his bed, stretching his legs out and placing his arms by his sides. He doesn't say anything, just looks at Blaine for the next instruction. Blaine can't help but feel a slight thrill at Kurt's easy obedience.

"Alright, close your eyes. I know this whole thing is going to sound kind of cheesy, but really fight the urge to resist. Try to let go, to give in. Concentrate on my voice and my words, creating simplicity and serenity in your mind. Nod if you understand."

Kurt nods, his breath deepening but remaining very steady. Blaine has to restrain himself from making a move right away. _I trust you_. He gets himself under control and focuses his attention on Kurt's face.

"I want you to picture in your mind a house. Paint it any color you desire, make it big or small, give it windows, doors, rooms. Focus on details. What color are the walls? Are there pictures on them? If so, how many? What's the furniture like? Build these rooms, walk through them as they come to life before your eyes. You are willing it all there—make it count."

Blaine watches in fascination as Kurt's eyelids tremble, as if his eyes are moving in fast motion to see everything his mind is supplying. Blaine's eyes flicker down to Kurt's belly, amazed at how deeply Kurt is breathing, causing it to rise and fall immensely.

He had expected more resistance, more skepticism from someone like Kurt. He's usually so careful, always in control. _I trust you_ and _you're my best friend_ echo around Blaine's head, propelling him forward.

"You're coming to a staircase now. It has many steps, and you're feeling a bit tired, but you know you have to make it to the top. You push yourself, and finally get there. At the top of the stairs is a door. You go to open it, but it's locked. You understand that to know how to unlock it, you have to wake up. Okay? Wake up, Kurt," Blaine practically whispers, gasping slightly at the immediate reaction he gets from Kurt. Kurt's eyes snap open and look over at Blaine, patient and questioning. Blaine's never felt so powerful. _I trust you_.

"Sit up," he commands, and watches in wonder as Kurt does just that, sitting up straight, his eyes always on Blaine. "Amazing…how do you feel?"

"I…" Kurt hesitates, his mouth curling up in a small smile. "I feel a little…floaty. But also very grounded. Does that make sense?"

"Mmmm," Blaine hums, inspecting Kurt's face. He's clearly starting to be affected, but he doesn't seem to be completely in a trance. Blaine smiles; he prepared for this. "Let's experiment, okay? I'm going to ask you to do something I know you would never normally do, if I told you to. And if you do it, we know it's working. Sound good?"

Kurt just nods, his eyes still fixed on Blaine. Blaine steels himself for this one; he doesn't want to screw it up before anything's even begun.

"Take your shirt off," Blaine orders. Kurt's smile widens, as if he's about to laugh, but his arms move to obey. Before either of them has realized it, Kurt's shirt is on the bed next to him, and the weight of what that means settles between them.

"…wow," Blaine breathes out. He almost can't believe it. Kurt takes so_well_ to this, like he was _made_ for it. Kurt himself seems incredulous, though his smile remains stretched across his face.

"That's incredible, Blaine. I didn't know if….well, I guess I didn't think it could work that easily."

"It doesn't really, and we're not done. But it is pretty extraordinary how quickly you slipped into a trance. Can I experiment a little bit more? I promise, it'll only make you feel good, and then we'll stop and try again, see if we can't get you a bit deeper."

Kurt merely nods, his breath hitching when Blaine immediately gets up from his bed and comes right in front of him, sinking to a mid squat.

"Let me touch you," he commands. He senses a flash of apprehension in Kurt's body before it melts away, and he's nodding again, before letting his head fall back as Blaine reaches up to caress his nipples with his thumbs. Blaine massages over them firmly, making them hard and making Kurt gasp, wishing he could go straight for Kurt's dick, but knowing that Kurt still has too much of his mind to him. He still sees this as experimenting—to Kurt, it hasn't become erotic at all. _But just you wait,_ Blaine thinks. It's about to get _so_ much better.

He pulls his hands away, instructing Kurt to sit straight once again and put his shirt back on. Kurt seems a bit relieved at the return to even ground, but not at all shaken by Blaine's "experimentation". This is perfect….Blaine has him exactly where he needs to be if he's going to take it to the next level.

"Okay, Kurt, let's try it again. Lie back down," Blaine murmurs, lulling Kurt back into his position. Kurt eases himself down again, automatically closing his eyes. _I trust you_. Blaine has never seen anything so beautiful.

"The door opens easily now. You feel relieved at overcoming this challenge. As you step through, you realize you're on the roof, in the most spectacular garden you've ever seen. The sky is clear, and the sun warms your face, though you can't tell where it is. You walk among the rows of flowers and vegetables. You reach down to pick a tomato, perfectly red. You pop it in your mouth, savoring the explosion of flavor on your tongue as you chew."

Blaine watches in wonderment as Kurt's jaw actually shifts slightly, as if he's actually chewing. He has to close his eyes and take a deep breath before continuing.

"The smell of the flowers overpower your senses, and you sit down on a bench to take it all in. Vines appear above your head, spinning slowly as they come down around you. They whisper secrets to you, guiding you where you want to go. They tell you to listen, to obey. They tell you that when I say a command, you want to give in to it. You understand that what you truly want is to hand over all control to me, obeying everything I tell you to do. For instance, when I say the word control, you will take off an item of clothing. When I say the word react, every inch of your skin will feel extremely sensitive, and every time I touch you it will feel one hundred times more intense than usual. When I say lock, you will put your wrists together above your head and keep them there. When I say key, you will let them go. . You will listen when I instruct you to touch yourself, or to touch me. After all, you just want to be good. You may feel confused, because you've never wanted this before, but it just feels right. It's always been right."

Blaine's semi hard erection starts growing harder as he continues, the power he feels overpowering him and spurring him on.

"When I tell you to, you will wake up and come over to my bed, and kiss me. Wake up."

Blaine watches with wide eyes, his lips slightly parted, as Kurt reacts instantly, opening his eyes and sitting up, only to push himself to his feet and walk over to Blaine.

"Hey," he whispers as he settles into Blaine's lap, wrapping one hand around Blaine's hand, the other tangling in his hair to tilt it up. He leans down and presses his mouth to Blaine's, not even flinching when Blaine's tongue slips inside, massaging his own.

"_God_, Kurt," Blaine breathes when their lips finally pull away from each other. "You have no idea how sexy it is to watch you listen to me like that, completely under my control."

Kurt reaches for the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head before reattaching his hands to Blaine's body. Blaine stares at the new expanse of skin. He hadn't intended to say control, but he's glad it slipped out, because the way Kurt moans when he starts sucking on his collarbone is _sinful_. _Time to test out the other trigger words_, Blaine thinks.

"And the way you _react_ to me, like you've never been touched like this before." Kurt stares moaning louder, bordering on screaming as Blaine mouths at his nipple, teasing it with his teeth and flicking his tongue across it over and over. Blaine is amazed that instructing Kurt to be more sensitive worked…he hadn't been sure that he could do that. But just with his mouth and that one command, Kurt's response has increased tenfold, his erection straining against his tight jeans. Speaking of which…

"Stand up," Blaine instructs. Kurt whines a bit at the loss of touching, his skin still in hypersensitive mode, but does as he's told. "Gotta love that control." Blaine smirks as his words trigger Kurt to pop the button open on his jeans, unzipping his fly and sliding them down his legs before kicking them off his feet.

He crowds into Kurt's personal space, anchoring his hands, one on a hip and the other holding firmly at the back of Kurt's neck, tilting his head back to allow Blaine access to his Adam's apple. He nips and sucks there for a moment, Kurt struggling not to thrash in his arms, before pulling Kurt's head back up and turning it so that his lips press against his ear.

"One last time, love. Let me control you."

Kurt's hands move to his hips and he pushes his underwear down them, kicking them off when they reach his feet. He gasps and moans when Blaine reaches out to touch his cock lightly, tracing it with his fingers. It slowly fills with blood, gradually growing harder, until a firmer grip of Blaine's hand and a whispered "react" have him thrusting up into Blaine's hand and rock hard in seconds.

"You're so beautiful, Kurt, so desperate for it, so desperate for _me_. I love it, I love you, this is all I've wanted for so long." Blaine reaches his other hand around to tease Kurt's crack, causing the taller man to whimper and fall forward slightly, bracing himself against Blaine, his head resting on Blaine's shoulders and his hands clutching at Blaine's hips.

Blaine turns them around and pushes Kurt onto his bed, switching hands on his dick to reach into his drawer and get his lube. Kurt's eyes flash with hesitation, but Blaine has his fingers slicked and one pressing at Kurt's hole before he's able to think too much about it.

"Talk to me, tell me how good it feels," Blaine encourages, pumping his finger in and out, adding a second one when Kurt starts pressing back.

"It—it feels so good, your fingers are so good," Kurt mutters, seemingly incapable of too much speech. That's fine with Blaine—he'll make Kurt scream before they're done here. He slips in a third, stretching Kurt well and making him cry out. When he feels like Kurt is ready, given his moaning and the fact that his hips are shoving back against Blaine's fingers, he pulls them free and grabs a condom. He considers for a moment not even using it, but figures that explaining why his come is in Kurt's ass is going to be near impossible.

"Lock," he commands, and Kurt's hands immediately fly up, his wrists crossing and holding above his head. Blaine groans at the sight.

He rolls the condom onto himself and lines himself up with Kurt's hole, throwing his long, pale legs over his shoulders before easing himself all the way in. Kurt's high whine the whole time makes Blaine want to just thrust away—so he does. He begins thrusting at top speed, knowing he's probably hurting Kurt a bit, but figuring that changing the angle to stimulate his prostate the most and reaching down to stroke his cock more than makes up for a little pain with his pleasure.

Kurt is screaming, alright, and it's music to Blaine's ears. He manages to speed up his thrusts, his hips slamming against Kurt's ass every time, and he wonders if, with the hypnosis, he'll be successful in convincing Kurt he had nothing to do with his sore ass. Oh well…this is either the beginning of something perfect, or Blaine's downfall. Either way, he has this amazing night to remember.

He feels his balls tightening, and refuses to come until Kurt does, so he begins thrusting harder and stroking ridiculously fast until Kurt is a complete mess, shouting and moaning and panting and _coming_ so hard between them. Blaine has_never_ seen anything so beautiful, and he thrusts in as deep as he can before pulsing his come into the condom, sweat dripping down his back, practically bending Kurt in half as he leans forward.

Kurt whimpers and he slowly eases his legs down, pulling out of Kurt's perfect ass and removing the condom before tying it off and throwing it out. When he looks over, Kurt's still lying on the bed, a come-streaked, exhausted, fucked-out mess. Blaine smiles wide.

"Key," Blaine says, and Kurt relaxes his arms.

"Come here," he instructs, and relishes in the careful way Kurt sits up, stretches out, and stands to walk over to Blaine. Blaine cleans him up with some wipes, making sure as much evidence is removed as possible.

"Put all your clothes back on, then lie down on your bed and close your eyes." Kurt does as he's told, and Blaine regrets telling him to clothe himself, even though he knows he had to. When Kurt's lying down and his eyes are closed, Blaine puts his own clothes back on, opens a window and takes his trash out to dispose of the condom for good. When he returns, his room has aired out enough that the smell of sweat and sex only remain if one knows to smell for it.

Blaine grins at the sight of Kurt still on his bed, eyes closed and a peaceful expression gracing his gorgeous face. Blaine can't help but think that he certainly managed to achieve the ultimate goal—get Kurt to relax and be less stressed. He takes a seat on his own bed before speaking.

"When I tell you to, you're going to wake up. You won't remember any of this. The only thing that you will recall are your trigger words. Even when you are awake and aware, and no longer under my spell, you will still submit to me when I utter those words. You may not know why, and I will never abuse my power and make you do anything in front of anyone else, but you will learn to be mine. You will like what we do together, even if you're not always sure you want it. Also, when you wake up, you will want to ask me on a date. You should act on that impulse whenever you desire. But you will remember none of what I'm telling you now, or anything we did together."

Kurt's smile is content as he nods his head minutely, still in his trance. Blaine can't help but smirk.

"Now picture yourself back in our dorm. The house, the garden, they all fade away as reality takes shape in your mind, reestablishing itself as your center. You're glad to be back. A vacation's nice, but real life always kicks in at some point. You breathe in, breathe out, and open your eyes. You're back, Kurt. Wake up."

Blaine watches cautiously as Kurt's eyes blink open. He sits up somewhat abruptly, seemingly out of sorts. He looks around a bit before his eyes settle on Blaine. His expression softens and he smiles, although he looks a bit confused. But Blaine knows—Kurt has no idea. He _did it_. Kurt is his, now. And they belong together, just as Blaine always knew they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Hypnosis definitely doesn't work this way, I took a lot of creative license with this one, although I did do some research back when I first wrote this and based it off of that as much as I could.


End file.
